narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Misa Ankoku
Misa Ankoku is the daughter of Yurika Ankoku and Gaara. Background When Misa was born, her father Gaara sealed the one-tailed beast inside of her, hoping one day she would control the beast and its power. Personality Misa is a cheery and fun-loving girl, she is very kind to people and adores cat and wont let anyone harm her family, her people, her friends and cats. Although Misa is kind, she can turn evil and blood thirsty when someone is trying to harm people or something presious to her. Appearance Misa had red hair and purple eyes, she also has black cat ears and a black tail. She often wears a pink cold shoulder crop top and white shorts. In battle she wears a black metal bra with metal leggings and black metal boots. She aslo wears a sword on her back. Abilities Born as a jinchūriki, Misa gained Shukaku's immense reserves of chakra and stamina. In addition, her chakra was noted to be very strong as noted by Kiba and thus is able to use many chakra-taxing sand-based techniques, sometimes in quick succession, before becoming exhausted. Sand Control As a host of Shukaku, Misa possesses the ability to freely manipulate sand to serve various purposes. The focus of her fighting style, Msa's control and cunning in using this ability is formidable, able to control immense amounts one time for feats such as fully transforming into Shukaku and create a tsunami of sand.During battle, Misa rarely moves, attacking with her sand from a single location, and rarely uses taijutsu. Her most basic attack method is to first capture and immobolise her target, and then implode the sand to crush the target.Taking advantage of the mallaeble nature of sand, Misa has come up with various "catch and crush" tactics. As the second element of her combat style, Misa has various sand-defences should opponents gets too close. Her primary defence is her Shield of Sand, forms a barrier to surround and protect Misa on its own. While automatic, Misa can control its strength-level to steel-like quality or make it completely encase herself.While an effective defence, the shield can be overcome with high-speed attacks or simple enough sheer force. Should this happen, Misa has a secondary layer of sand covering he called the Armour of Sand. Although useful, the armour requires large amounts of chakra to remain active, and also has the side-effect of weighting Misa down. The defences offered by his sand are so powerful, they have been named the "Absolute Defence" (絶対防御, Zettai Bōgyo). In addition to these basic methods of offence and defence, Misa also has a number of miscellaneous techniques. By making a sand clone of herself, Misa can have an ally to be used in battle. Unlike most clone techniques in the series, the sand clone can retain its shape after being hit, able to reform itself or capture an opponent upon being dispersed. With her Desert Suspension, Misa can use sand as a platform, to allow herself and others to float in the air. She can also ride her sand faster than Ōnoki can fly to a location. Her Third Eye allows her to create a floating eyeball of sand in any location, which she can see through as a means of spying or guide her attacks while her sight is obstructed. Her sand can also be used as a sensing device: Misa can detect when others come into contact with it, even from far away. The sensing of his sand is so great. If sand is lacking in abundance, Misa can break down the earth minerals in the ground to create more sand. She is able to manipulate the sand even when it's saturated with water.While she can control normal sand, it requires more chakra to manipulate, tiring her at a rapid rate. As a result, Misa keeps her own chakra-infused sand with her at all times, in a calabash gourd also made out of sand on her back, which also gives Misa a greater attack-rate. Furthermore, Misa can crush the hardest minerals in the ground together to create a shield in shape of Shukaku's body or, a spear in the shape of its arm for combat. Misa has also displayed some collaboration techniques with Shukaku. After using Shukaku's Wind Release, Misa can also insert her sand into an opponent's body, and use it to control and restrict their movement. Pooling their powers, Misa and Shukaku can use a juinjutsu empowered seal. Jinchūriki Transformations In desperate situations, Misa was able to take on the form of Shukaku by layering sand on her body, making her many times more powerful than she already is. Shukaku's personality grew more dominant during this transformation, increasing Misa's homicidal tendencies. Once finished, Misa assumed a human-sized version of Shukaku, wherein she relied on his brute strength to destroy everything around her.If need be, Misa could almost instantly create a life-sized version of Shukaku, should the human-sized form fail. In this form, she remained deep within the copy of Shukaku, safe from harm, though unable to move. When in need of Shukaku's full power, Misa would use her Feigning Sleep Technique, which forced her to sleep, and allowed Shukaku to take full control. To do so, however, Misa must emerge from within the copy, leaving her open to attack for the duration of the technique. Over time, she began gaining better control over Shukaku, such that she could suppress its personality by herself. Mmisa was even capable of using Shukaku's arms to attack numerous times, without losing control of herself. However, this could have merely been her improved control over sand in action. Other Skills Though she almost never uses taijutsu as a fighting element, Misa has displayed incredible reaction speed against regular users of taijutsu as she was able to instantly react at a moments notice to Rock Lee closing his eyes and completely escape from his high-level taijutsu attacks while having enough precision to position herself directly behind Lee. She has also shown considerable stealth skill and proficiency in the Body Flicker Technique, able to sneak up on Sasuke during their first encounter without the Uchiha noticing. Misa has also shown some measure of physical strength, even without transforming into Shukaku as she was able to easily repel Temari with a single punch, despite being wounded. She has also shown to be a skilled teacher in, teaching students how to use the jōhyō. Misa has also shown to be a highly analytical and very skilled tactician. Like many Suna shinobi, Misa is skilled with the Sealing Tag, using her sand in place of cloth. She has also shown the ability to use Wind Release nature transformation, though this was only seen while she transformed into Shukaku. Status Part III When Misa was born, Gaara sealed Shukaku inside of her knowing she would control some day like Naruto. She attends the ninja academy and graduates at the age of 11 and became a member of Team Baki. Their captain was Baki. More coming soon! Trivia *Misa means beautiful sand. *''Ankoku Misa means ''dark beautiful sand. *Misa's hobbies are Drawing and Shopping. *Misa wishes to fight her father Gaara and her mother Yurika. *Misa's favourite food is salted tounge and bizzard, her least favourite is yokan. *Misa has completed 34 official missions in total: 0 D-rank, 9 C-rank, 8 B-rank, 14 A-rank, 3 S-rank. *Misa's favourite phrase is scratch like a cat. Reference http://anime.desktopnexus.com/wallpaper/1402376/ Category:DRAFT